


Taking It For Granted

by Creativedoodle



Category: Free!
Genre: (do they both count for the same thing?), Bit of humour, Fluff, M/M, MORE FLUFF THAN HUMOUR, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativedoodle/pseuds/Creativedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru tosses and turns in his bed, trying to ignore the hot, stuffy atmosphere in his room, willing sleep to overcome him, but it is to no avail. It is July and the weather is the hottest it has been all year and this makes trying to sleep unbearable and impossible so he does what he always does in these types of situation. He lets his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published Fanfic, i hope i have done my OTP justice. 
> 
> I apologise for the length, I had no idea it would get this big when I started, so bear with it. I'm sorry.
> 
> For any confusion that may occur "Words in italics" are thoughts. Enjoy.

Haru tosses and turns in his bed, trying to ignore the hot, stuffy atmosphere in his room, willing sleep to overcome him, but it is to no avail. It is July and the weather is the hottest it has been all year and this makes trying to sleep unbearable and impossible. He huffs, frustrated at the way that sleep just seems to be eluding him...so he just lies there. His deep blue eyes fixed on the ceiling, letting the silence of his room envelop him and he does what he always does in these types of situation. He lets his mind wander. He doesn't need a place to start his thoughts. His mind instinctively bee-lines straight for water. He thinks of the sea, only a few hundred meters away. He thinks of swimming, of swimming with his friends. He thinks of his best friend.  
  
Makoto.  
  
Haru smiles to himself, a short, shallow smile and allows his mind to just search through memories of him and Makoto. Some of his happiest memories are spent with Makoto and he always, secretly, likes to revisit them.  
  
He halts his thought train for a second, frowning, not knowing why he chooses Makoto to think about... " _Apart from the obvious..._ " he thinks. But here he is, sifting through the memories of their friendship. So many memories as Makoto has been there with him for the majority of his life. He frowns a little at the ceiling as he realises a trend that he has never noticed before, it seems to be one of the most obvious things but one that Haru has always overlooked.  
  
For as long as he has known, Makoto has always smiled at him in a certain way. Haru cant remember Makoto smiling at anyone else like that, only him. " _I cant be noticing it just now... can_   _I._ " Knowing that sleep will not come for a while he allows his mind to delve deeper into the smile, into the behaviour of Makoto, into the special little things saved only for Haru. " _He always shares his food with me... He always breaks his Ice-pop for me... He respects my personal space..._ " he sighs with a little annoyance at the next thought " _He always stops me from swimming in public places too_." He thinks about all the times that Makoto has done things for him and then his mind is drawn back to those sweet smiles...  
  
" _I have seen those smiles before... wait..._ "  
  
He remembers looking at couples in the street smiling at each-other but never really thinking much of it, it was just a part of everyday life, seeing two people in love. Smiling in that different way... but now he can connect two dots together... The smiles on couples faces are the same type of smile that Makoto saves for him.  
  
His eyes widen from the frown that graced his expression. " _How long has it been since he has being doing that? since we became best friends..._ " His pulse quickens and his breath hitches... He is suddenly alert  and all too aware of the possibility that Makoto has been in love with him for over ten years and he hasn't noticed.  
  
He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks desperately, wishing it not to be true. " _No... Nononononono, he would have told me... wouldn't he? I cant have been oblivious to Makoto's true feelings for all this time..._ " but as Haru lies there, tangled in his sheets, thinking more and more, it becomes more and more likely that it is the case.  
  
He groans and says to the empty bedroom "I've been so _stupid_ " he shakes his head, upset and distraught that he has put his best friend through over ten years of unrequited love.   
  
He tries to find a silver lining but he can only settle on " _He might not like me after all, i could be over-thinking it_ ". He thinks, his mind exhausted from this huge epiphany.  
  
"I... I have to find out... tomorrow" he whispers to his empty room, yawning and eyes closing, totally oblivious to his sticky, stuffy environment. And with his final word, Haru slips into a much welcome sleep.

 

* * *

Haru wakes slowly and rubs his eyes, sunlight flooding into his bedroom through the cracks in his blinds. His first thought is one of the last thought before he went to sleep and he whispers "Makoto", his eyes surveying his bedroom. He pulls himself out of bed and starts his regular morning routine... although he is decidedly hungry than usual, so he switches it round: a mackerel breakfast, followed by a bath. After his usual breakfast of Mackerel he runs his bath and climbs in.  
  
Whilst sitting in the warm water he thinks, a little more consciously about his epiphany.   
  
" _I just need to see him differently today, see if I'm right"_ he thinks calmly, as if that wasn't going to happen anyway.  There is no way he could look at Makoto the same way as he could yesterday, not unless his thoughts last night were all wrong. " _I will see him in a new light... i WILL try to take notice of him._ "  
  
His thought train is broken by a familiar voice calling "Haru!?"  
  
He jumps in surprise, splashing a little in the bath, instantly giving away his position in the house. So caught up on his thoughts that he managed to forget that Makoto always comes to get him before school. He hears footsteps in his house and finds himself having to calm his breathing. He frowns, he has never had to do that before. " _Stop overreacting, it's just as it always was._ "  
  
But it isn't is it? because now he is aware that Makoto might love him... and that was a big change.  
  
The door to his bathroom slides open and he looks over to the tall, familiar figure of Makoto standing there. That sweet smile plastered on his face, that sweet smile that was making Haru think so much about everything Makoto.   
  
He turns back to look at his knees under the water, hiding his very readable expression as his eyes widen and he realises that nothing else has been on his mind all morning, except Makoto. He takes a deep breath and turns back to Makoto who is now leaning down, offering Haru a hand as he does every morning. Haru takes the hand and allows himself to be helped out of the bath, wearing his swimming jammers as per usual (This makes for absolutely no embarrassment when Makoto comes to get him in a morning).  
  
Makoto hands him a towel to dry off and Haru nods his thanks, as if nothing has changed. He dries off and goes to get into his school uniform, Leaving Makoto downstairs, alone. He changes slowly, taking as much time as it takes to contemplate the situation. " _What if he notices that i have noticed?_ " but then he shakes his head in minor frustration " _Definitely over thinking it._ " He grabs his bag from his floor and sighs.  
  
He walks down the stairs to meet Makoto again in the hallway before they set off on their usual walk to school.  
  
Makoto talks about anything and everything, like always. Rambling on about the twins, school-work, the test that is tomorrow. Haru listens, and watches him, nodding and inputting whenever he feels is appropriate. Makoto looks over occasionally whilst they are walking and seems to be constantly surprised to see that Haru is looking at him, properly listening... He then realises that they are walking along the sea-front and Haru is still looking at him. He pauses, a little stunned, blushes and gives that smile.  
  
Haru doesn't seem to notice, or mind that they are by the sea, fixated on Makoto and... there goes another blushing smile. He feels his heart beat a little quicker before he tells himself " _Stop that._ ". He just turns to look ahead. Catching that smile and that blush has lead him on the way to uncovering Makoto's feelings. The corners of his mouth turn up a little, not really noticeable to anyone other than Makoto who seems to be able to read his expressions uncannily. He glances over to Makoto, who has resumed his regular morning speech. 

  
The walk to school remains uneventful, save for a few blushes when Makoto finds Haru looking and smiling at him. Paying attention instead of just gazing off into the distance like Makoto is used too. " _Am I being too obvious?_ "

* * *

 

During lesson time, Haru doesn't get much of a chance to survey Makoto's expressions and behaviour as they are both busy studying for the test tomorrow, he does, however, have a lot of time to think about the day so far.  
  
On the walk to school, Haru had forced himself to listen and to watch to start off with but as they walked on, he realises, he became a little captivated by Makoto's mannerisms, his voice and his overall happiness. Just a little captivated.  
  
Looking back at his book he thinks " _This isnt like me..._ " but he is seeing Makoto differently, why shouldn't he behave a little differently around him? He concludes before going back to concentrating on his book... subconsciously settling his thoughts " _I am seeing Makoto differently..._ "   
  
 After a hellishly long silence, it is lunchtime, but this lunchtime is not for just hanging around. It is for studying. So when Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa and Kou sit on the roof it is mostly silent (broken only by the shuffling and fidgeting of a restless Nagisa, who sits there, tapping his feet, his pen, his fingers. Huffing and sighing). Haru sits next to Makoto, against the wall of the building and thinks " _This isn't working, we arent doing enough for me to figure anything out._ "  
  
He scowls to himself and at the effort that he has to put in. He isnt good with social situations and this is pretty much the hardest one to be in.  
  
After a few minutes of planning and confidence building, he devises another way to test Makoto. He thinks for a couple of minutes before deciding on his course of action.   
  
He looks at Makoto and says quietly "Can you help me? im stuck." Hiding the lie, he knows exactly what the book says, he just wants to be a bit closer to Makoto... He pauses " _Wait... i want to be a bit closer to Makoto_?"  
  
Makoto nods and says "Sure, where are you stuck?" Haru seizes his opportunity and shuffles a bit closer to Makoto so that their shoulders, hips and feet rest together gently. But the pressure against them is there nonetheless. He leans over and points at the section of Makoto's book, making sure to increase their bodily contact as much as he can without Makoto seeing his rapidly flourishing blush, hear his shallow breaths and feel his quickened pulse. He takes a long, quiet breath before turning his head to see a slightly pinkening Makoto.  
  
Haru forces himself to keep a straight face as he thinks " _Aha, so physical contact makes him blush_ ". (In all honesty, that thought is to distract him from the fact that exactly the same thing is happening to him) He also tries to ignore his own fast heart rate. _"I had better be right about this Makoto thing..._ " comes an out-of-the-blue thought.  
  
Haru brushes it aside, trying not to dwell, and goes back to concentrate on what Makoto is saying. He nods and takes it all in, even though he knows what Makoto is saying anyway. Although He finds himself listening to Makoto's voice, not what he is saying.  
  
After Makoto is done his explanation, Haru nods and thanks him. He doesn't move away but he stays gently pressed against Makoto. Becoming slowly but surely overwhelmed by the kindness that Makoto shows him that, until today, he had taken for granted.   
  
There is a shout from Rei to their left and both boys look over, distracted from their closeness by what appears to be Nagisa, giggling uncontrollably, warring Rei's glasses, skipping around the rooftop being chased by both Kou and Rei. Rei stumbling a little, uncoordinated by his lack of focus. Yelling, flustered "This is **not** beautiful"   
  
Makoto takes this distraction as an opportunity and clears his throat then he says a little nervously, not sounding uncomfortable 'Um... Haru... why are you leaning on me?'   
  
Haru's eyes widen a little as he looks back to his book and says 'I... um.. sorry'. Not wanting to reveal his intentions. " _What are my intentions? I know what they **were** but I don't know any-more... also I'm getting flustered, this... this is new_"   
  
Haru starts to sit up straight but he is interrupted by Makoto saying softly, his voice catching at the back of his throat, noticeably.  "It's ok, you c-can rest on me if you want" Haru hides the smile that takes him by surprise as it flickers on his lips and he relaxes back to his previous position, ignoring a slight blush creeping up his neck. Pretty sure Makoto is blushing a lot more than him.  
  
All too soon the bell signalling the end of lunch rings, just as both Makoto and Haru had gotten comfortable. Just as Rei managed to snatch his glasses back from a hysterical Nagisa. Makoto smiles at them as both he and Haru stand up, packing their books in their bags. A combination of Makoto's smile and Nagisa's hysterical laughter proves infectious and Haru finds himself smiling at the rather Flustered Rei and the almost immobilised,giggling Nagisa.   
  
They split off to go to their separate classrooms, Makoto waving goodbye to Rei, Nagisa and Kou, leaving him alone to walk to his class with Haru. Haru walking a little closer to Makoto than usual.

* * *

The next two hours are spent on gruelling revision and book reading. Makoto managing to concentrate totally for the two hours, Haru looks at him every once in a while, new and strange feelings bombarding him.   
  
Having them develop this fast, within the course of one morning was killing him inside. He tries to shake them off unsuccessfully " _I have to get to the bottom of this, this is unbearable... should I... no, he would know... I need to though. So what if he works it out. That would mean we resolve this faster..._ " so the two lessons pass slowly and frustratingly for one of the two boys, an internal struggle plaguing him.  
  
 Haru doesn't even have swimming to look forward to either, practice has been cancelled for revision. He was brought down a little before lunch when Kou announced it to the group, but events past that helped lift him.  
  
Haru keeps glancing at Makoto, trying to capture a glimpse of those meadow green eyes.   
  
" _He's lucky, he has learned to deal with these feelings... these feelings? Do I feel the same as he does?... He isn't lucky at all._ " Haru realises, Makoto is not in the least bit lucky.  
  
The bell for the end of school rings and Haru celebrates internally " _ **Finally**_ "   
  
He doesn't say anything out loud and packs his bag wordlessly (A celebration from Haru would make **everyone** suspicious) Makoto mirroring his actions to his left. They both look at each other and nod then leave the classroom and walk down the corridor and out of school. Makoto already starting his daily homeward monologue, expecting Haru to stay quiet and walk by his side as he usually does so it comes as a great surprise when just out of the school gates, Haru stops, looking down at his feet. It takes a couple of steps for Makoto to notice that Haru isn't there by his side any more.  
  
He turns and frowns, concerned. Haru hasn't said a word since the lesson ended, but that is understandable as swimming was cancelled, he was bound to be a little put out. It is the expression on Haru's face that confuses Makoto. The downcast eyes, the stiff stance, the... the slight hint of red to his cheeks? Makoto's eyes narrow in concentration before widening as he can definitely see a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
Haru looks at the ground, a little nervous. He has been considering taking a very Un-Haru-Like leap since lunch ended. He is aware of Makoto's soft eyes gazing down at him and he knows that if he makes this leap, there really will be no going back.  
  
" _Ok, lets just do this, this is the only way we can get to the bottom of this_ " He looks up at Makoto and asks, just out of the blue, his voice hitching a little, uncharacteristically  
  
"Makoto... Wou-would you come to my house so that we can study?"   
  
He looks at Makoto and the expression he sees almost makes him want to withdraw his offer... almost. The open mouth, the wide eyes, the shock. But before he can say anything Makoto blurts out. "I'd love too!".

  
It takes a few seconds for the blood to rush completely to his face, but Haru can see the full effect of Makoto's word choice in no time at all. Makoto's pink cheeks contrast his lovely bright green eyes as he gazes guiltily down at Haru.  
  
" _He blushed when he used 'Love'..._ "

Haru immediately feels the blush creep onto his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Makoto, being able to read Haru's expression like a book and obviously noticing the blush on his cheeks, can't help but react.  
  
"Haru?-" but is cut off by a very quiet, very embarrassed "Shut up" from the black haired boy. Makoto just tilts his head and gives his sweet 'Only-for-Haru' smiles, making Haru's blush even more. He looks up at Makoto and says "Stop doing that." a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, this only results in Makoto smiling so endearingly at him.  
  
New feelings pelt Haru and he squirms inside, he is caught in the rip-tide that is Makoto and he cant resist being pulled in. Everything about him rings out 'attractive' and Haru realises he should have noticed before. " _Have... have i been missing out?_ " comes an alarming thought.  
  
Makoto takes out his phone and says to Haru "I'm just going to call my mother, let her know I will be at yours this evening" not able to drop his beautiful grin. Haru's eyes widen " _Beautiful?! well... I guess he is kinda beautiful... not just attractive then, I guess._ "  
  
Makoto dials his house number and puts the phone to his ear  
  
"Hello, mother? Yes, I'm going to be at Haru-Chan's-" (Haru reflexively cuts in "Drop the chan")  
  
Makoto chuckles and says, to the phone "Yes I'm going to be at Haru's... just studying... I will probably be home before nine... yes...bye"  
  
He turns back to Haru, hanging up and smiling, still in a slight state of shock. He says "Shall we go?" to which Haru nods, thinking to himself...  
  
" _Why did I say studying? this is the only way that I can free him... ten years he has loved me... and I just realised now... and I ask him to come **studying?** "_   
  
As they walk, and as Makoto gets over the initial shock of Haru asking him to his house, he becomes overjoyed and talks jovially all the way to the Nanase residence, still surprised whenever he catches Haru listening intently or inputting more than usual. They reach the steps outside the house and the begin to climb. Haru notices that Makoto doesn't even stop to pet the kitten that usually waits for him on the steps.  
  
A thought catches Haru worryingly " _Is he on to me? does he know what I want?_ ". They reach the house and Haru opens the door and they both walk inside, dumping their bags on the floor and slipping their shoes off. Haru constantly fretting internally but hiding it as best as he can.

* * *

Makoto makes his way to the dining room and sits at the table. Haru follows but doesn't sit, he remains standing, a look of nervousness yet confidence on his face. Makoto immediately stands back up, noticing the difference and asks, softly "What's wrong Haru? I have noticed you acting a little differently all day. Its not a bad thing, I liked it but what is wrong?"  
  
Haru's heart leaps into his mouth and he almost begins to sweat nervously." _He knew... Now what am I supposed to say... oh god..."_  
  
He looks up and tries to answer but he can only manage "I... I... you... wha..." he sighs, frustratedly, internally cursing his social ineptitude, Makoto waits patiently for the answer, gentle smile gracing his lips.  
  
He tries a different approach, trying to coax an answer of Makoto instead of answering the question directed at him.  
  
"Makoto... How do you feel about me... Honestly?".  
  
He observes the pink tone creeping down Makoto's cheekbones and up his neck, trying to distract himself from the coarse way his voice sounded as nerves closed his windpipe a little.  
  
Makoto stutters and splutters, a little flustered by the question and he asks "Honestly?".  
  
Haru nods sincerely. Secretly, helplessly hoping that he is right about this because he suspects the new light in which he has looked at Makoto has opened up a new channel to his heart. " _I knew I should have seen this way before because... because now_ _I love Makoto... I do, don't I?_ " he asks himself.  
  
" _Yes, yes you do_ " comes the subconscious answer, inappropriately calm for the situation . Haru takes a deep breath, this is almost too much to take in.  
  
After a few moments, Makoto answers, shoulders sagged in resignation, tired of evading the subject, visibly relieved to get it out after all this time.  
  
"That's why you have been acting differently... you know... you know that I love you?"   
  
The words hang in the air for a second before Makoto breaks the silence with a shaky exhalation. Hoping that Haru cant hear hear his racing heartbeat. It felt so good to get it out after so long. He stares at his socked feet, not daring to meet Haru's eyes, feeling his own tear up a little. He can feel himself shaking but he does nothing to control it, he is just to relieved. Haru releases a sigh, and to Makoto's surprise, it sounds like a sigh of relief.    
  
The atmosphere in the room is so thick with the tension and nervousness that you could slice it with a knife as everything silences.  
  
" _I was right. I can't believe it_ " then his eyes widen " _That was a very loud sigh of_ _relief._ " Makoto looks up and Haru nods and reveals his initial intentions.  
  
"I realised last night, I let my thoughts wander, they wandered to you and... and... I couldn't help thinking about how you treat me... and how I have taken everything you do for granted... How long have y... have you loved me?" He bites his lip subconsciously hoping that Makoto didn't mind his voice cracking halfway through, he is surprised by the amount of pent up nervousness he has.   
  
Makoto doesn't seem to notice the crack and has just resigned himself to honesty and earnestness . "I have loved you... ever since we met. For over twelve years i have loved you... always scared to tell you... just in case you found it weird."  
  
What Makoto doesn't realise is that Haru's heart is breaking upon hearing this news, even though he expected it, it sends daggers of heartbreak through him when the words spill from Makoto's lips.  
  
He feels hollowed out and shocked " _He has loved me for more than twelve years... and only today has he told me... twelve years._ " He suddenly feels the need to do something... to make everything right... a sudden urge to make it all up to Makoto.  
  
He looks into Makoto's eyes with so much affection that Makoto's eyes widen in response. Haru walks around the table so that he is standing in front of Makoto, looking up into his soft, green eyes, veiled with a sheen of nervous, happy tears. And then Haru whispers, his voice shaking, unused to the amount of emotion being poured out between his lips.  
  
"Makoto always made me happy... but I just want to make Makoto happy, for a change."  
  
Makoto's jaw drops and he mutters, astounded "Haru-?".  
  
Haru puts a trembling finger to the brunettes lips and murmurs "Close you-Your eyes", his voice cracking again. He looks away for a second, trying to calm himself. His heart rate has been increasing, unnoticed and he cant help but feel the need to calm himself. Makoto gulps at his request but obliges, nodding nervously and closing his mouth. (Haru wont deny that, the feeling as Makoto's lips slowly dragging closed under his finger, is a slight release).  
  
Haru looks at the closed lids of Makoto's eyes before standing on his tiptoes and leaning up next to whisper in his ear, the feelings building on him all day, amounting to this one moment that he never saw coming.  
  
"Makoto... I love you too."    
  
He hears Makoto's gasp next to his ear and he lowers himself back onto the balls of his feet. Pleased with the five words he just whispered, they seem to flow and sound right to him. He checks that Makoto's eyes are still closed. He notices a flicker of something on Makoto's face before he mutters in a bemused tone, to himself "Pinch me, I'm dreaming". Breaking the ice between them, he chuckles softly but his laughter is cut short when Haru reaches forward and playfully pinches his arm, allowing an amused half-laugh to leave his lips.  
  
"Haruuuu, I was joking... when can I open my eyes?" He complains, although the happiness in his voice betrays his words. This reminds Haru what he was actually going to do... Indulge them both, to finally break Makoto free of his twelve year wait... and to quench Haru's desire, even though he has only really started feeling the desire today, it feels like he has been waiting for just as long as Makoto.  
  
His hand leaves Makoto's arm and he reaches up to the top button of Makoto's shirt and he begins unbuttoning it, patiently working his way down. He see's Makoto's body everyday, but he feels that in different surroundings, it will be in some way, different... Plus, he hasnt seen Makoto's chest today, he smiles a little and continues unbuttoning the white shirt.  
  
Makoto's eyes fly open as he realises what Haru is doing and he exclaims, flushed with embarrassment, voice catching. 'H-aru? This was obviously the last thing Makoto had expected from today. Haru looks up and says nothing but gives him a soft, reassuring look with those deep blue eyes, a glinting, honest look that says, blatantly " _Relax_ "

* * *

Makoto closes his eyes once again, on command of Haru's gaze. He feels the final button undone and then he feels his shirt hang open. Haru's cool soft hands touch the skin on his shoulders, pulling the shirt off and letting it fall to the floor " _Oh god, I am not ready for this, I wish I could see"_. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, Makoto tenses, not sure what to expect. Haru is in complete control but he trusts him.  
  
He feels Haru's breath against his neck and his muscles tighten, scared out of his mind. " _I can't see, Haru is right here an- Ohmygod was that his lips? I felt his lips... I need to calm down"_. His breathing is fast and shallow and he is feeling a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen and the euphoria of Haru's mouth so close to his neck.

Haru whispers to him, his voice layered with a new-found passion. Questioning Makoto's hyperventilation "How are you feeling?" His lips brushing the taller boys neck as he asks, this makes his heart skip a beat but he stays strong.   
  
Makoto immediately blurts out "Terrified" before he can top himself and he bites his lip nervously.  
  
Haru smiles at the cute blush that he feels on Makoto's neck.  
  
"Relax, Makoto" he whispers, his lips brushing the skin under Makoto's ear.  
  
Makoto's breath hitches and he thinks he might be going insane, but he remembers to breath deeply telling himself to calm down. " _But."_  he reasons," _that's hard when you can't see and the one you love has free reign on your body._ " (This thought not helping in anyway to calm him down.)  
  
 He feels warm lips brush the skin of his neck again and the soft yet scratchy feel of Haru's hair against his jaw and he stiffens. Haru is kissing his neck gently and tentatively but becoming more confident with each kiss, he can feel the kisses lengthening and each one takes his breath away. He begins to move down, taking Makoto's breath with him.  
  
Haru reaches the end of Makoto's right collarbone and kisses it, lingering at one spot for a few seconds before moving along the bone to the shoulder. The brunette feels the kisses tugging, like Haru is sucking at his skin? He blushes ashamedly as he releases more than one excited gasp as Haru indulges him in kisses.  
  
Haru reaches his shoulder after a few minutes of lavish, lingering kisses then pulls away and Makoto almost sighs at the loss of Haru's lips. He would have sighed if he hadn't have felt Haru's warm breath on his lips, the feel of cool hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs brushing his burning cheekbones.   
  
Haru's stomach is doing flips, it is one thing to kiss his neck, but lips are the big one, the deal-maker. He tries to calm himself but cant help developing a nervous sweat on the base of his back.  
  
Makoto steels himself, building mental walls to protect himself with the predictable barrage of emotions. But then Haru's lips crush into his, and the walls he just constructed for his safety, crumble and he sinks into the kiss easily and leisurely, Heart racing and whatever breath he had, hitching as he tries to exhale and inhale.  
  
Haru's hands slide gently from his face, down his neck, across his shoulders, down his arms and to his hands, leaving a trail of happy, nervous goosebumps in their wake. Their lips move together. He opens his eyes slowly, deeming it safe to do so, and gazes softly into the deep blue of Haru's eyes.  
  
After a few more indulgent moments, Haru pulls away, head spinning and he clears his throat, blushing a little, feeling like he should explain.  
  
"Today, I looked at you in a new light, I noticed how I have taken you for granted, I noticed how much you care... and that, in turn, made me care Makoto... I have fallen in love with you today and I couldn't help it..."  
  
Surprised that he didn't make a single mistake during that sentence despite the swirling thoughts causing turmoil in his head. Haru smiles a small smile as he looks up into Makoto's stunned face.  
  
He is aware that, for him, that sentence was almost a speech and it was totally Un-Haru-Like but he doesn't care, " _Makoto knows now... I know now_ ". Makoto returns the smile and blushes... "Haru... can I have another kiss?" he mumbles nervously, before smiling angelically at Haru. " _I couldn't resist that smile, even if I wanted too_ ".  
  
He nods enthusiastically and leans back in without hesitation, kissing the taller boys mouth, easily sinking in to the warm, moist feel and the musky taste that he finds on his lips. After a minute of pure bliss they pull apart again and Makoto sighs and whispers happily, fingers still interlaced with Haru's "You've changed, Haru-chan"  
  
He realises his mistake and winces a little, closing his eyes and squeezing Haru's fingers a little, waiting for a correction... but none comes... He cracks an eye open only to see Haru moving in for another kiss. His grunt of surprise is muffled by Haru's lips crashing into his, clumsily and carelessly and they kiss again.  
  
After what could have been any length of time. (They can't really tell as everything fades away when they kiss, leaving only them with no concept of location or time) They pull apart Makoto blushes and smiles and says "You really have changed." A delighted laugh threatening to escape through his words  
  
Haru smiles and says, softly "Only for you".   
  
Makoto blushes fiercely and then his eyes catch the clock on the wall in the hallway and his expression and mood falls. Had they really been here for that long? "I would love to stay, I really would, there is nothing more that I want... but I can't, Mother expects me back soon... I'm sorry"  
  
Haru smiles sadly but nods understanding Makoto's situation, Dedicated to his family and their well-being... " _Something else that I haven't noticed... well until now anyway._ " He doesn't really want to let Makoto go but he knows he must. He says to Makoto, a little distractedly, trying to contend with the sudden and overwhelming desire to lock Makoto in his house so that he cant leave.  
  
"You have waited for over twelve years... is it as you expected?"  
  
Makoto leans down to pick his shirt off the floor and says in a happy, in-love, tone. "Its everything I ever wanted... I love you Haru, I cant believe this is happening."  
  
He smiles up at Haru  is about to pull his shirt back on when he catches his reflection in a mirror in another room. He notices that it wasn't just kisses that Haru left along his collarbone, but Hickeys. His eyes follow the trail of bruises left by Haru's lips and he moans in exasperation "Haruuuuuu"  
  
He looks over at Haru who is hiding a grin behind a closed fist, raised to his mouth, his body shaking with silent laughter and it is a sight that Makoto cannot stay mad at " _Haru never laughs._ " He smiles, his mood lifting higher.  
  
Then he remembers.  
  
"Haru we have joint swim practice tomorrow! Rin is sure to ask, Nagisa will see and make a big deal! And then Kou will question it too!"  
  
He groans inwardly out of dread, his stomach flipping, lifting mood instantly dropping. Haru, still smiling involuntarily, apologises and helps Makoto pull his shirt back on and buttons it up for him. Each touch of Haru's cold fingers sending ripples of goosebumps across his chest.   
  
He takes Makoto's hand and they walk to the front door where Makoto slips on his shoes and picks up his school bag. Haru opens the door and Makoto steps out of the house, feeling a tug of reluctance, the sunset is warm and beautiful and he wants to stay with Haru, but he can't, not tonight.  
  
He sighs and stands one step down to Haru so that both his and Haru's faces are level. He leans in for a kiss, without thinking, the wait has been so long and now that he knows Haru won't mind, he kisses him. It's short but sweet, the perfect 'goodnight' for both of them. He pulls away and says daringly, a sly smile creeping onto his lips.  
  
"Goodbye... Haru-chan". He grins as Haru rolls his eyes in mock irritation and then smiles and says "Goodbye" before Makoto backs down the steps, interlocked fingers coming apart, but holding his gaze until turns down the path, waving behind him to his new boyfriend.  
  
After Makoto is out of sight Haru steps inside and closes the door then leans against it, once again in the lonely hallway of his house, although it doesn't seem as lonely as before. He starts to smile uncontrollably and he slides down the door until he is sitting on the floor, grinning inanely, a few words whirling in his thoughts.  
  
"You've changed, Haru-chan".

* * *

After all the lights have been put out in the Tachibana House-hold, Makoto relaxes back in his bed, thoughts occupied by Haru and nothing else. He turns in his bed and hugs himself tightly, grinning from ear to ear, squeezing his eyes shut. The enormity of the past day hitting him like a bus, he lets out a few breathy laughs, still not fully believing it. Unbeknown to him, Haru is lying in his bed doing exactly the same thing. He whispers to his empty room, smiling brightly.  
  
"Everything has changed"  
  
A few minutes pass before both boys fall asleep to the exact same thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Makoto is out of the house earlier than normal, spurred on by the thought of Haru. He walks briskly to the Nanase residence, completely lost in the memories of yesterday, and knocks on the door. He walks round to the back entrance where he slides open the door and steps in as he usually does. He looks at the same clock that had ended their romance last night, a little breathless from the speed walk from his to Haru's house.  
  
He is around an hour early and he frowns " _I didn't realise I left **that**_ _early._ " but he shakes his head and he closes his eyes, listening for Haru. When he hears no sounds coming from the bathroom he smiles " _Wow. I must be early."_ He doesn't bother sliding his shoes off at the door, he is far to eager to see Haru. " _There can be only one place that he is_ ".  
  
Makoto lays his school bag on the floor and walks out into the hallway and starts to climb the stairs quietly. He can picture Haru now, in his head: Calm, placid, sleepy features. gentle, deep breathing making his chest rise and fall. Makoto closes his eyes and smiles pleasantly at the image.  
  
Before he knows it he is standing outside Haru's bedroom door, The door is slightly ajar so that Makoto can see a little of what is inside, but not enough. He takes a deep breath, heart pounding in his chest, and pushes the door open, slowly and sure enough, on the bed, Haru lies there, facing his ceiling. His pale smooth skin illuminated by the dull sunlight sifting through his blinds. His black hair has fallen off of his face and the sheets are bundled around his chest and Makoto melts a little at the sight.   
  
He is not disappointed.  
  
He sighs slightly out of pure adoration before walking over to the bed, careful not to make a sound.  
  
Makoto sits slowly on the bed next to Haru, the movement of the mattress as Makoto's large frame makes an indent, stirs Haru a little, he sighs sleepily before settling down again. Makoto allows himself another infatuated sigh and another adoring smile before he rests his hand on Haru's cheek and takes a long, calming breath before leaning down to place his lips gently on Haru's.

* * *

As Haru swims in the endless and bottomless sea, he is surrounded by shoals of tropical fish, even though there are no reefs to be seen. The water is warm and crystal clear, the current is gentle too pushing and pulling gently. He hears the call of a larger sea creature and he feels the current changing as it swims by him, closely. He can see the black and white pattern vaguely beneath the surface and sure enough, a few metres away, a large dorsal fin breaks the surface. It appears to swim ahead before turning back to swim at him. It stops a few feet in front of him and its head breaks the surface. The large black and white head breaks the surface. Haru stares at the Orca in front of him and it chatters and squeaks at him. he doesn't understand and starts to think.  
  
" _Should I try to talk to it?_ " But then he suddenly feels his breath constricting and a slight pressure on his lips, he frowns and breaths through his nose instead, seeming to solve the problem. Then the shoals of fish around him scatter, the Orca dives then disappears and the endless ocean he is swimming in begins to drain and he is falling, fast.  
  
The inability to breath through his mouth stays as he stirs, waking up and groaning a little. He cracks his eyes open to see a closed eyelid and an eyebrow with a familiar curve to it. He smiles... " _Makoto._ "  
  
He opens both his eyes and blinks a couple of times, feeling his eyelashes brush against Makoto's. Makoto's eyes open and he blushes and pulls back, his hand remaining on Haru's cheek, and stumbles a little on his words.  
  
"Oh... ah... I was just waking you... ah... I didn't realise you were awake". He sits up, still looking down at Haru with those mesmerizing green eyes, fingers drawing nervous little patterns in the hair on the side of Haru's head.  
  
Haru, still a little dazed with sleep, now has to contend with being dazed by his boyfriend. Still catching up he thinks back again " _Boyfriend?... Oh yeah._ " He smiles a little and sits up, reaching to rub the sleep dust from his eyes. Makoto catches his hands as they reach to his face and he whispers "No... let me."  
  
He lowers Haru's hands and he reaches back up to his face, placing his large hands back on Haru's cheeks. Haru closes his eyes and Makoto tenderly brushes his thumbs across them. Holding Haru's face gently, he brushes his thumbs over his eyes once more before leaning in and settling his lips against Haru's slightly open mouth, His lips parting a little to slot his bottom lip between Haru's.   
  
This takes Haru completely by surprise, he jumps a little then smiles very slightly " _So the tables have turned since last night?_ "  
  
Makoto's thumbs move down to brush along Haru's cheekbones and the black haired boy opens his eyes. They both gaze into each-others eyes, each getting lost in their partners captivating irises. Makoto pulls away unwillingly, and takes Haru's hands and he says in a small, soothing, happy voice. "Hey, why don't you go have a bath... I can try to make you some mackerel if you want?"  
  
Haru stiffens as they both know what an awful cook Makoto is, but he nods deciding to give him a chance, then adds "Ok... try not to burn it" Makoto pouts but then notices Haru's lips curl up at the sides and he gives in, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and smiles he and he says, smiling his saintly smile. "I'll do my best".  
  
He stands up and goes to open Haru's blinds before turning and smiling to the smaller boy, making for the door.  
  
Once he is gone, Haru lies back and just descends into his dazed state before shaking his head, trying to think clearly... 

* * *

Haru's bath goes off without a hitch, he lay there and thought, letting the smell of cooking Mackerel wash over him. His nose crinkles as the cooking smell turns to a burning smell and he hears a muffled cry of despair and frustration from Makoto.  
  
Apparently the fish goes off **with** a hitch. But after his bath, Haru sat and ate it all the same, it was only a little singed around the edges and Makoto had cut those parts off for him and made up for it with a quick, apologetic kiss.  
  
After breakfast he and Makoto began their daily walk to school. Makoto talked animatedly, Haru inputting and smiling even more than yesterday. About ten minutes away from Iwatobi High School, Haru slowly reaches across to Makoto and takes his hand, Lacing their fingers together. Makoto looks down at him with a look of surprise mixed with elation.  
  
"H-Haru?"  
  
Haru looks into his eyes and mumbles, softly "Just for a few minutes".  
  
Makoto smiles in that way where his eyes close and Haru looks away, blushing " _He is way to tall to be **this** cute._ " but when Haru looks back, Makoto has turned back to look forward as they walked, He glances out of the corner of his eye and sees Haru's cheeks flushed red and he smiles again. Haru curses himself for being so susceptible to those smiles.  
  
They settle into a comfortable silence as they walk, Makoto doesn't feel the need to speak any more. When he is with Haru like this, he feels like the intertwining of their fingers is enough of a presence to satisfy both of their needs.   
  
As they approach the school gates Haru lets go of his hand and turns to him. "Makoto, can we keep it a secret?" Makoto nods but catches Haru as his eyes flicker towards his collarbone and shoulder and he adds, in a deadpan voice although Makoto can hear the humour behind it.  
  
"For as long as possible, anyway."  
  
This sends Makoto into a blush and the tall brunette thinks " _No, I cant believe I forgot... what am I going to do for swim practice _?!_  Everyone will see them._"  
  
Haru speaks up as if reading his thoughts "We will figure something out"

* * *

Even though Haru's reassurance was fresh in his mind all day, Makoto couldn't help running through all the possible solutions. Even during the biology test that he had totally forgotten about, Makoto couldn't take his mind off the predicament. Throughout the test, Makoto and Haru traded frequent glances and small, flickering smiles over the course of the two hours.   
  
Makoto lets out a sigh of relief when he finishes answering the last question and sinks back into his chair. He glances over at Haru who looks up and catches his eye, a faint smile on his lips before looking back at his page, scribbling, frowning. He stays like this for a few minutes before sighing, smiling and setting down his pen, closing the booklet and sitting back, looking up. His eyes widen as he realises that Makoto is still looking at him, but his expression settles into a smile.  
  
" _Was I staring at him this entire time? I was wasn't I._ " He feels his cheeks heating again and prays that the test will be over soon so that they can get out of this hot classroom.  
  
After what seems like an age, the school bell goes and everyone in the room sighs and they all leave. Makoto and Haru head to the roof, talking about the test. They both itch to hold each others hand as they walk but they both know to keep it a secret for as long as they possibly can. They meet everyone else outside and Nagisa is enthusiastically talking about how he has probably failed because "Rei-chan wouldn't study with me".  
  
Rei interjects at this point saying indignantly "I tried to study with you but you always insisted on... um..." he turns a very bright shade of pink and Nagisa giggles mischievously  
  
"Careful Rei-chan" he mutters, giggles bubbling behind his words too (a tinge of pink entering his cheeks.) He attempts to cover it up by continuing his story.  
  
Haru and Makoto look at each-other and raise an eyebrow at Rei and Nagisa's suspicious behaviour then laugh at Nagisa's ceaselessly enthusiastic attitude to the story and Rei's indignant interruptions to some parts of Nagisa's story that came frequently and often.  
  
They both go and sit by the wall and only half listen to Nagisa's energetic story. Haru shuffles up to Makoto, pressing their sides together as they tuck into their lunches. 

* * *

The day passes by as it usually would, and the free time given by the tutors to cool down after the test was definitely useful to the brunette. He now had his plan  
  
" _Get in the pool first, Get out last, simple._ "  
  
So when the bell signalling the rings Makoto shoots up out of his seat and says to Haru "I'm going to run on ahead" before quickly running out of the classroom towards the changing room, hoping that Haru would understand. He changes quickly and throws his clothes into a locker, glancing down at the row of bruises on his shoulder. He walks out to the pool. He hears Nagisa and Rei chatting and he jumps in the pool.  
  
" _Just in time_."  
  
He jumps into the pool and turns to wave at Rei and Nagisa who wave back. He is about to start training when he see's Haru round the corner. Makoto smiles at him and Haru smiles back and nods, the combination of both actions say to him " _Good plan._ ". Blue eyes glistening in the summer sunlight. Makoto pushes off and is soon joined by everyone else, Haru swimming leisurely around him.  
  
Whilst Makoto is practising his normal stroke, Haru swims under the water, upside-down, directly underneath Makoto. They both slow down and gaze at each-other through their goggles. After a few seconds of staring Haru smiles then veers off for air and then breaks away completely.  
  
He is busy swimming when the Samezuka team arrive. He doesn't notice until he realises that nobody is in the pool any more except him. He pauses and stands up, looking over to see Nagisa, Rei, Kou and Haru standing a little away from the pool with Nitori and Rin. He sighs and continues swimming, he hears Kou calling his name but he doesn't stop.  
  
His mind tearing up at how rude he is being. Rin is his friend and after a long time without him, it would be nice to spend time with him... but he thinks about the bruises on his shoulder and decides that he has to continue swimming out of shear embarrassment.   
  
He hears Kou's shouts getting more and more frustrated but he knows he cant stop. That is until he finishes one lap and looks up to find Haru leaning over to look at him, his blue eyes shimmering in the summer sunshine. Makoto stands up and looks up into Haru's solemn face. He smiled down at Makoto and says 'Rin wants to talk to you too... come on... I'll make an excuse for your shoulder.'  
  
Makoto nods, and exhales, a little fatigued after training. Mumbling a "Thank you" he begins to pull himself out of the pool. Until he notices a hand lowered down for him. He looks up into Haru's deep blue, sparkling eyes and says, in awe "H-Haru?" before taking the hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. He looks over at the group who are all standing in shock.  
  
It appears that Haru offering his hand was not only a surprise to him. 

* * *

Haru looks at Makoto and nods, his face reading as " _Don't worry._ " Makoto nods in return and they both walk over to the group and Nagisa cries out 'Mako-chaaan!" as he walks over. Makoto shies away but looks over at a stoic Haru and he feels his confidence double. " _Haru will see that it is ok._ "  
  
He greets everyone and is about to join in the conversation when Nagisa, being the energetic, loud boy that he is, suddenly points to Makoto's shoulder, or more specifically, the hickies along the collarbone.  
  
"Who gave you THOSE Mako-chan"?  
  
Makoto blushes and looks at the floor, aware that now everyone's eyes are on him, gazes boring holes into his body. Rin speaks up, amused at Makoto's obvious discomfort.  
  
"Yes... who did give you those?" Poking at the subject with his curiosity and his sheer will to watch Makoto squirm in discomfort.  
  
" _Well, you have to have a laugh, don't you?"_ The shark toothed teen thinks.  
  
Makoto stumbles on his words, tripping over himself in embarrassment. "I... well... i was... ugh... um..." he gives up and he nudges Haru to prompt the promised excuse.  
  
Haru looks up to the group and says, confidently "I gave them to Makoto, last night".  
  
Makoto sighs in relief then freezes " _Wait... no... what?_ " there is a small silence and Makoto feels it building in his chest, a despair and mortification that he needs to vocalise.  
  
He sags his shoulders and just moans "Haruuuuuuu" There is silence again for a couple of seconds, allowing Makoto to stew in his embarrassment and for Haru to prepare for what's next. The silence is broken by a huge barrage of questions fired from Rin, Kou and Nagisa. Rei remaining politely quiet. Haru answers most of the questions in one action, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Makoto's cheek.  
  
Silence prevails again, and Makoto looks over at Haru, blushing slightly at his surprise public display of affection and whispers "Haru?" The corners of Haru's lips flicker upwards and he reaches across, subtly and entwines his fingers with Makoto's.   
  
Rin is the first to break the silence with a victorious laugh and a shark toothed grin  "I **knew** it, I knew even as kids that you two had something."  
  
There it is... a mention of their childhood, about all the time Haru managed to ignore Makoto's feelings, oblivious to his friends desires. He cant help it, Haru flinches noticeably and squeezes Makoto's fingers a little.  
  
Rin frowns a little and says quietly and tentatively "Haru... how long have you been together" his concern seems to be with Makoto at this point which surprises the brunette.  
  
Haru tenses again but looks Rin firmly in the eye, with a kind of apologetic glare and say's "Y-yesterday".  
  
Rin exhales and mutters astounded "So you only noticed Makoto yesterday?" Haru frowns, then realises Rins implications.  
  
" _Had i noticed Makoto's feelings?_ ". His eyes take a sad turn and he looks down at his feet. Makoto decides to intervene, seeing Haru conflicted like this gives him a strange, protective urge.  
  
"Rin, its ok. I'm fine." he says a little sheepishly but with enough confidence to make Rin nod and back away saying "Whatever. Congratulations..." He stands back, smiling at them, visibly pleased for them, if not a little scorned that it took Haru so long to realise.  
  
Nagisa throws himself at Makoto and Haru, practically hanging from Makoto's shoulder as he drapes his arms over both boys and cries "Haru-chaaaaan! Mako-chaaaan!" before jumping back off them and landing on his feet in front of them.  
  
He grins and say's "You will make **amaaazing** parents" before backing away, chuckling. leaving the two boys frowning in confusion.  
  
"Wha-?" Makoto begins before he is interrupted by Kou who looks at them sternly and says "Don't let this get in the way of your swimming."   
  
Makoto puts his free hand on the nape of his neck, smiles sweetly and mumbles "Its ok, we wont." Kou's stern façade giving way to a jealously happy expression and she says "Good, now congratulations"  
  
Makoto blushes and squeezes Haru's hand, not used to being the centre of attention, Haru squeezes back and looks at Makoto. A reassuring glint sweeps across his eyes and he smiles a little. Rei congratulates them, formally whilst pushing up his glasses and Nitori gives them a nod and then everything returns to normal. The chat returns to normal, Haru still holding Makoto's hand, bumping shoulders occasionally.   
  
Nagisa pipes up, unexpectedly "Rei-chan? When should we tel-" "Be quiet Nagisa-kun". Rei cuts in, blushing a little. Nagisa appears to realise how loud he said that and apologises quietly, looking bashfully at his feet. Everyone looks at eachother, suspiciously at the question, cut short by a rather embarrassed Rei, but no questions are asked.   
  
Makoto and Haru look at each-other and smile. Haru reads Makoto's soft eyes and pink cheeks as " _Seems like we weren't the only ones._ " and Haru smiles a little wider.

* * *

Swim practice ends and Haru and Makoto sit on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the warm water, leaning back, hands behind them to their sides.  
  
"So, that went well" Makoto says quietly as everyone leaves to go and get changed. Haru nods and smiles and tilts his head a little "I'm sorry I told them without warning you, it just makes it easier"   
  
They both turn as they see Rei and Nagisa leave. Makoto waves to them, and the megane and blonde both wave back. Makoto and Haru both watch them walk away and just before they disappear out of sight, they see Rei reach for Nagisa's hand. Makoto's heart swells and he looks back over at Haru, seeing if he saw. Haru smiles and nods. He saw too.  
  
Makoto returns to the conversation "Easier for what?"  
  
Haru smiles and leans close, forgetting about the distraction, placing his lips against Makoto's. It happens so fast that Makoto doesn't get much of a chance to look at the " _Easier for this._ " expression that Haru flashes before he makes his move.  
  
 Makoto leans into him and turns a little, taking his hand off the tiling at the edge of the pool to place on Haru's cheek. The kiss gets uncontrollably deeper and they both lower themselves down onto the Sun-warmed poolside, legs still in the water. Haru's tongue makes its way slowly across Makoto's lower lip. Makoto's eyes widen but soften again and he lets Haru in. His tongue is warm and wet and totally welcome. Makoto feels like he is drowning in Haru as the Raven haired boy licks his tongue up and down. 

* * *

Rin walks out of the changing room and his eyes are drawn to the two boys at the pool side. He rolls his eyes as he realises that they are having a very 'intimate' moment and smiles. He starts to walk away but then thinks against it. " _I can have a bit more of my own fun._ " he thinks, stifling a laugh that bubbles up from his chest.  
  
He calls out to Makoto and Haru "Making up for lost time, I see." and allows himself a satisfied laugh as they break apart, flustered. They look over at him, both boys beet red and their expressions are a mix of Anger, awkwardness, embarrassment and shock.  
  
" _Priceless_ " Thinks the red-head before he turns away and waves behind him, calling back "Don't let me spoil your fun." then begins to whistle as he walks.  
  
Makoto and Haru sit up in unison and Makoto blushes "Would it be ok if I come and... uh... study at your house tonight?" and Haru smiles and nods, a sly grin slipping onto his smooth pale features. A sly grin that makes Makoto's breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.

* * *

The door closes behind them and not even a minute after they enter Haru's house, Haru takes Makoto's collar in his hands, bunching it up in his fists and pulling Makoto down to his level. Their lips crashing into one another and they kiss deeply. Trading tongues and tasting each-others mouths. " _Making up for lost time_ " Rin had said, and for some reason, that spurs them on a little more. The scared, nervous phase at the beginning has gone and now they are overcome by deep deep passion and lust for each-other. 

  
Haru thinks to himself " _I did this... I made this happen... I love it... I love him. How could I have taken him for granted for all this time?_ "  
  
But his mind is drawn back to the kiss and to the man he is kissing when Makoto pulls back breathlessly and smiles, flushed and flustered from the hastily escalating intensity of the kiss "I can call home later, you don't mind if I stay the night, right?" They both smile, already knowing the answer. Makoto inhales before sinking back into Haru, their lips drawn together like they are magnetised and completely addictive and Haru knows that, even though he wasted time, he has his whole life to make up for it.


End file.
